masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xaero Dumort
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Serrice Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 06:29, April 29, 2009 Drell problem About the drell problem you related to Tullis: As I understood your question the problem was due to the fact that no one had actually created the page for the category. The "not-page", as it were, displayed links to drell and Thane, but as far as the site was concerned, the page itself still didn't exist, so I went in and created it. We should be good to go now on that front. If you have any other questions or issues, please let me know. Thanks. SpartHawg948 17:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Omega/Salarian Operative Hey I was wondering why this edit was made? I am not sure but it looks like you removed the link to the salarian page? Was there a purpose?--Colinissile 21:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :There should be a link further up in the page, that I thought I had made sure was there. If there is no longer one, it was pure accident for the removal of it. And if you are asking about the addition of the salarian operative info, its because that is new information. The arsenal page popped up on the official site and gave that as why Shepard is at Omega in the little location blurb. He recruits Grunt in Afterlife, but Grunt isn't the reason he's on Omega or goes back at at least one point.--Xaero Dumort 01:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I was referring to the first Salarian incident, not the one about the operative info. I can see why you did it now, thank you for the explanation.--Colinissile 22:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for your continuing anti-vandalism efforts. It's muchly appreciated. --Tullis 20:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I know the internet is full of asses. Hell I'm one of them. I just think there is a time and place. People come to this site for a reason, I don't want them to have to deal with seedy elements ya know? I consider it part of my job as a contributor ;).--Xaero Dumort 21:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Just wanted to remind you, in light of your last edit to the Mass Effect 2 page, of our policy (laid out in the Style Guide) of not making edits solely for the purpose of changing British spellings of words to their American spelling (ie changing armour to armor and customise to customize). If you have a substantive edit, great but please remember that both British and American spellings are acceptable in every non-Codex article. SpartHawg948 21:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I made the change for cohesive reasons. They were spelled with american spellings in all but that one instance. If that is not a good enough reason ok cool I understand, and I'll try and make sure I don't do that in the future.--Xaero Dumort 00:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Game spoilers Just to throw my two cents in here, I of course can't speak for Tullis (which is why I decided to put this here, rather than on her talk page), but I think the reason the spoiler tag was placed there is because there was a major DA:O spoiler in your post (the one naming the "secret companion"). I mean, even the official DA:O forums and the Dragon Age wiki don't really name that individual as a companion, due to the nature of his joining your party. And not just the character, but the fact that you divulged a major plot point involving two of the most prominent of the characters. So basically, my take on your question is that you should put spoiler tags for any game you talk about on a talk page where you reveal major plot spoilers, as there were two in the post in question. SpartHawg948 09:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, if it's what you guys want, I'll follow through. I think it's silly though. But for hypocritical reasons lol.--Xaero Dumort 09:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you have to admit, if you were on a talk page on the Mass Effect wiki looking at something about the Reapers, and out of nowhere saw a post where you learned some major spoilers for an awesome game you were playing (like DA:O) that totally blew one of the major plot points for you, you'd probably be pretty pissed, right? I know I would! We're just trying to give people the option of not reading spoilers for a game someplace where they aren't expecting or watching for them. It's the same reason we have spoiler tags for every major plot point from the books and games here, only amplified since, again, this is somewhere that people probably wouldn't expect to find any DA:O spoilers. SpartHawg948 09:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh of course I don't have good reasons to think its silly. The reasons I do are the same ones I would hate if they happened to me lol.--Xaero Dumort 18:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Language Policy Please be mindful of the language policy in light of your recent edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 2 page. Insulting language towards other users can get you banned (not that it's likely to in this case unless you go on a real nasty personal name calling spree, but that's beside the point! :P) Referring to people as "idiots" for voting for a political candidate you don't like is pretty insulting. I'm sure there are probably quite a few editors who must now, by your logic, be idiots, and I don't know about them, but I don't like being called an idiot. SpartHawg948 20:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course Spart, my mistake, was just venting and stating my opinion and didn't really think that far ahead, about that sort of thing. I wasn't really directing towards anyone here, but I understand that as a blanket statement (which is what it is) it can inevitably refer to some people here.--Xaero Dumort 22:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You were venting towards the economy, perfectly normal for this time as we aren't out of it yet. Just it isn't good to see even mild profanity on a page that can easily be interpreted as bias towards or against a subject. H-Man Havoc 23:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :True, but I believe it'll all be wiped when ME2 comes out if not I'll discuss with Spart about its removal then.--Xaero Dumort 00:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!! I'm sorry, I'm kinda new at this XP Thanks!!! Thanks!! :D Not to be bossy but you think you can comment on my blogs on my page, I would like to hear your opinion.J Shepard 00:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 13 squad members Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Mordin Solus, Garrus Vakarian, Zaeed Messani, Jack, Grunt, Thane Krios, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Legion, Samara, Morinth, Kasumi Goto. 13 recruitable squad members. It may only be possible to have 12 members in your squad, as you can't have both Morinth and Samara, but there are 13 recruitable squad members, and as Kasumi is (soon to be) the most recent, she will be the "13th recruitable squadmember". SpartHawg948 08:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Right yeah, I keep totally forgetting about Morinth.--Xaero Dumort 18:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::She is a sly one... :P SpartHawg948 19:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey! Good to see you back! You were gone for quite a while! I'm sorry to say that, even though you've been editing a bit this month, this was the first I really noticed... (sorry, I've been busy lately...) Well, anywho, great to see you back! We missed you! SpartHawg948 06:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot man. I've been poking around here and there, the wiki always comes up when I open my browser, just only recently felt that I had anything of value to add. Plus, it's getting time to start gearing up for ME3. It's good to see a lot of the old faces around.--Xaero Dumort 07:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lantar Sidonis edit Hi, I saw you undid an edit that I made on the page Lantar Sidonis. I was wondering why you did that. Originally, it said "Shepard has the choice to facilitate Garrus' assassination by leading Sidonis into Garrus' line of sight or warn Sidonis of his assassination attempt. If Shepard helps Garrus, then Garrus will shoot Sidonis with a sniper rifle, killing him. If Shepard chose to do the latter, it is revealed that Sidonis was under duress by the mercenary syndicates and only sold out the information to save his own life." However, if Shepard chooses the latter option, i.e allow Garrus to shoot Sidonis, then we never find out why Sidonis betrayed Garrus. Only by choosing the former option of warning Sidonis and getting him to talk do we get Sidonis's side of the story. That is why I edited the word latter to former --RS Kossery 06:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :The reference of latter and former is to the sentence "facilitate Garrus' assassination by leading Sidonis into Garrus' line of sight or warn Sidonis of his assassination attempt." That is why latter is appropriate. Former is assassination, latter is saving him. The last sentence needs to be re-written, in regards to the assassination option as it creates the confusion. Only reason I did not do that much was because I couldn't think of a decent way to do so. I appreciate the fact that you chose to ask me about this and create a dialog about the edit instead of being an edit warring type.--Xaero Dumort 06:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was thinking that instead of using the words former or latter which can cause confusion amongst users, it would be much better to say "If Shepard chose to warn Sidonis, it is revealed that Sidonis was under duress by the mercenary syndicates and only sold out the information to save his own life." I think it will avoid any confusion if we make it like this. And I believe getting into edit wars is stupid and immature. I believe any problems or conflict can be sorted out by talking openly and clearing misunderstandings. --RS Kossery 08:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I completely misssed this edit, but after doing some research, I'm going to have to agree with Xaero. There isn't as much confusion as you might think there is. I cannot support a change at this time. Lancer1289 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC)